


Wrap Me around Your Finger

by Runaround_Stu



Series: "I Love You" Never Felt Like Any Blessing [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Snowballing, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaround_Stu/pseuds/Runaround_Stu
Summary: When Noctis and Gladio started having sex, it was fairly tame, but it never completely satisfied them. Now they are figuring out what really gets them going.





	Wrap Me around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write about something else. Maybe after I've documented every instance of Noctis and Gladio fucking.
> 
> I really enjoy writing Noctis and Gladio's power dynamic. You might have noticed that almost every sexual encounter I've written between them is initiated by Noctis, even though Gladio is the sexually dominant one. GOSH what does it mean.

Gladiolus swung his massive wooden practice blade with two hands. Noctis, in his inexperience, warp dodged a moment too late. That is to say, he did not get the chance to warp before the blunt but heavy weapon collided with his torso and he went sprawling to the hard marble floor. Luckily, he was wearing some padding, but it hurt like a motherfucker and he knew he was going to be feeling it later. Gladio gave him time to get to his feet. “It's fine,” Noctis groaned as he collected himself, “Don’t hold back or anything.”

The nineteen-year-old grinned. “You’re joking, but I  _ am _ holding back. I haven’t broken your arm or your nose yet, have I?”

Noctis smirked as he readied his own weapon again. “You’d never break my nose. You think I’m too cute.” Gladio did not blush, but he did briefly avert his eyes. It gave Noctis the chance to momentarily gain the upper hand and swing at him. Though Gladio was able to block it, it knocked him off balance and he stumbled. Noctis pressed in close, hoping to retain his advantage. In doing so, he caught a whiff of Gladio’s sweat, which was a reward in itself. Noctis’s triumph was short lived, though; Gladio soon had him on the run again. It was frustrating to Noctis that he could never win. Every time he thought he was improving, he found that Gladio was already there, still better than him. Noctis hated combat training no less now than when he had first started it.

After much too long, they were done. Noctis leaned forward and put his hands on his knees, panting heavily. “Do you enjoy this?” he asked, frowning.

“Yeah, I do,” Gladio replied with a chuckle. He pushed his hair out of his eyes. He was growing it out and it was at an awkward length that got in the way, but couldn’t yet be pulled into a ponytail. “Used to piss me off, but now I think it’s kinda fun, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t,” Noctis grumbled as he put away his wooden weapon and practice armor. They showered and changed, Noctis into a black t-shirt and jeans, Gladio into a uniform. Before they parted ways at the door of the training hall, Noctis grabbed Gladio’s collar and pulled him down to his level. “Come to my room tonight,” he whispered. His breath was hot and his soft lips brushed against Gladio’s ear. A twinge of desire awakened in Gladio’s stomach.

“Will you be waiting for me?” Gladio asked, his voice low and rumbling.

“Of course,” Noctis replied. He daringly pressed a kiss to Gladio’s lips. Their relationship, whatever exactly it was, was very much a secret, but Noctis enjoyed tempting fate and sneaking kisses in public places. He then dashed away, probably to hide from anyone who might try to make him do any more work on a Saturday.

Noctis was reclining in an armchair, tapping away at his phone, when there was finally a knock at his door later that evening. “Come in,” he called, sounding bored. The heavy door creaked open. Gladio appeared, dressed casually again in jeans and a tank top. He crossed the room to the ornate chair where Noctis was curled up like a cat, leaned over the chair, and kissed him. He pulled the phone out of Noctis’s hand and set it on the side table, muffling Noctis’s minor protest with his lips. Then he wrapped his fingers around Noctis’s upper arms and pulled him up to stand. The floor was cold under the Prince’s bare feet.

Noctis slid his hands up Gladio’s shirt to feel the muscled chest hidden underneath. Gladio was getting bigger all the time. He had always been tall and strong, but he was really pushing himself, and Noct noticed and appreciated just how built he was getting. He moved in to kiss Gladio’s collarbone—he didn’t have to lean down at all—and inhaled his scent. He smelled freshly showered, which wasn’t unpleasant, but was a bit of a shame. Noctis pressed his face into Gladio’s armpit, trying to get a hint of the musk he smelled when they sparred. Gladio laughed and pushed him away, embarrassed, then distracted him with another kiss.

The two slowly made their way to the bed and tumbled into it. Gladio rolled on top of Noctis, pressing his weight down on the younger teen while giving him a crushing kiss. Noctis mewled softly. Gods, he liked it when Gladio overpowered him. He squirmed a little under the hard weight of Gladio’s body, trying to goad him into pinning him down. Instead, Gladio relented and got to his knees, straddling Noctis’s legs. Gladio pulled the boy’s shirt off and tossed it to the ground, then ran his hands up his slim torso. He carefully avoided the bruise that was staining the pale skin of Noctis’s ribs purple from their earlier sparring session.

Noctis reached out and pulled Gladio’s shirt over his head, too. They both wriggled out of their jeans and Gladio flopped down on his back on the bed. He stroked himself slowly, coaxing his erection to its full size, eyes on Noctis. He flicked his eyes down to his cock, then back to Noctis’s face. Noctis took the hint; he stretched out on the bed on his stomach and took the head of Gladio’s cock into his mouth. 

“That’s nice,” Gladio murmured. He reached out and stroked Noctis’s soft black hair, encouraging him to take it a little deeper. “You’re getting good at that.”

Noctis slid his mouth down the enormous shaft. He could take it pretty far now, and had mostly learned to keep from gagging when it hit the back of his throat. Gladio wanted more. He put his hand on Noctis’s head and pushed down. Noctis felt the big head of Gladio’s cock prying open his throat. He screwed his eyes shut, willing himself not to gag, but a second later he pulled away, heaving, gasping for breath, and thanking the gods that he hadn't thrown up. “Sorry,” Gladio said quickly, “I got carried away. Are you okay?”

Noctis nodded, wiping saliva off his chin. “Yeah, sorry…” He gave up on the blow job and crawled on top of Gladio instead, kissing him with all his adolescent urgency.

“Don’t be,” Gladio said, and rolled Noctis underneath him again. Noctis hooked one leg over Gladio’s lower back and pulled him closer. Gladio’s much bigger cock pressed against his, and he thrust his hips up to increase the pressure. “Ah, Noct, I want you,” Gladio groaned, his breath hot on Noctis’s neck.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Noctis replied with another buck of his hips.

Gladio hurriedly grabbed the lube that he had bought for Noctis to keep in his room. Noctis was nervous about it being discovered, but was glad to have it at times like this. He pulled his knees up without shame, exposing himself for Gladio, who drank in the sight appreciatively.

“So hot,” Gladio muttered as he circled one lube-coated finger around Noctis’s asshole, watching it twitch in anticipation. It looked so small, but he knew it would accommodate him.

“Come on,” Noctis whispered impatiently. In response, the thick finger slid inside him. He felt himself tense as the finger entered him, but he was able to relax after a few seconds. Gladio fucked him with one finger for a while, his other hand toying with Noctis’s nipples. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. “Gladio, please…”

“Please what?” Gladio asked, though he knew perfectly well.

“Hurry up and fuck me. I want it,” Noctis whined.

“Be patient,” Gladio chuckled, “I don't want to hurt you.”

“I don't care!” Noctis exclaimed. At Gladio’s skeptical look, he added, “I'm serious. I don't care if it hurts. I want it now.”

The ache in Gladio’s cock made him quick to accept Noctis’s words. He carefully pulled his finger out and slathered his cock liberally with lube. As he slowly pushed inside, Noctis took a deep breath and did his best to open his body to the intrusion. Gladio’s cock was considerably larger than one finger, even Gladio’s finger. A gasp of pain escaped Noctis’s lips, and Gladio paused. “Too much?” he asked, nearly shaking with the strain of keeping himself in check.

“N-no,” Noctis replied through gritted teeth, “Don't stop. Fuck me.”

Gladio couldn't argue with such a clear request. He kept pushing in, allowing himself to ignore Noctis’s whines of pain and trusting that he would say if he wanted to stop. Noctis whimpered when Gladio started to thrust his hips. He could feel every inch of the thick shaft sliding in and out of him. Noctis dug his heel into Gladio’s lower back, urging him on.

Soon they found a comfortable rhythm. The discomfort mostly faded, though Gladio seemed to be fucking him harder than usual, snapping his hips forward, the sound of their skin slapping together ringing off the walls. Some thrusts were hard and deep enough to make Noctis let out choked-off screams, but he didn't say to stop, so Gladio didn't stop.

“Glad… Gladio,” Noctis managed to say between thrusts. Gladio looked at him, hips still moving, but Noctis didn't say more. Instead, he groped for Gladio’s hand and dragged it to his throat.

Gladio froze. He had to stop moving to stop himself from coming at the prurient vision underneath him: his own powerful hand, resting on Noctis’s pale, elegant neck, Noctis’s swollen, wet lips and his sapphire blue eyes, staring a challenge at Gladio, huge pupils that Gladio felt he might fall into. Gladio wanted to let loose and ravage this beautiful boy. But there was still a tiny voice of reason in Gladio’s head. “No way,” he whispered, “It’s dangerous.”

“Please,” Noctis begged, “Just a little. I'm not made of glass.”

“My job is to  _ protect _ you,” Gladio retorted.

“But you want to do it,” Noctis said. He emphasized his point with a squeeze of his muscles around Gladio’s cock. Gladio’s grunt and evasive glance told him he was right. “So I'm ordering you. I'm your Prince and I'm telling you to do it.”

Conflict was plainly written on Gladio’s face, but he gripped Noctis’s neck gently. Noctis gave a wanton moan and arched his back at just that slight pressure. Seeing Noctis so aroused by it turned him on even more in turn. He began fucking Noctis again, keeping a hand on his delicate throat and squeezing intermittently, never too hard or for too long.

With Gladio pounding into him and his hand on his throat, however lightly, Noctis was in heaven. The whole time, Gladio stared down at him, watching the minute changes in his face, the way his brow furrowed, the way his eyes fluttered open and shut, the way he alternately bit his reddened lip and let his mouth hang open. The quiet, sullen Prince was coming undone right before Gladio’s eyes, and having the boy at his mercy turned Gladio on more than he wanted to admit.

Gladio had the sudden urge to test the extent of his authority. “Open your mouth,” he growled at Noctis, emphasizing the command with brief pressure on his throat. Noctis obeyed immediately. Gladio slowly let a glob of spit fall from his lips into Noctis’s open mouth. Ambivalence flashed across Noctis’s face, but then he swallowed it, his eyes locked on Gladio’s as he did.

A thrill ran down Gladio’s spine. He had the Crown Prince of Lucis in his grip, and he could do whatever he wanted to him. That thought was enough to push him over the edge. He shuddered as he came, making Noctis yelp as he slammed into him.

Noctis grunted in frustration when Gladio pulled out a moment later. “More, please,” he begged. As a consolation, Gladio slid three broad fingers into Noctis’s hole, which was dripping with lube and cum. Noctis gasped at the sting of the fingers stretching him open again. He reached down to stroke himself frantically as Gladio fucked him with his hand. When he came, he clenched down around Gladio’s fingers so hard it made the older boy laugh.

Gladio leaned over to lick up the cum that was splattered across Noctis’s flat, smooth stomach, then crawled up to kiss him. Noctis’s eyes flew open when he felt Gladio push his tongue into his mouth along with the warm, sticky fluid he had just licked up. But he closed his eyes again and swallowed it, tasting himself mixed with Gladio’s saliva. It tasted good.

They caught their breath for a while before Gladio asked, “Was that okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Noctis shook his head. “No. Well, just a little. But I liked it. Really. I feel amazing.” He stretched out like a cat in a sunbeam, basking in the warm afterglow.

Gladio stroked circles with his palm on Noctis’s chest. “That was so hot,” he admitted, “I didn't know if you'd like, ya know, rougher stuff. But now… you have no idea what kind of things I think about doing to you.”

At that admission, Noctis felt goosebumps spread down his arms. “Then show me,” he said firmly.

“Next time,” Gladio replied, tweaking Noctis’s nipple and eliciting an undignified squeal.


End file.
